rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Amira the Wolf/Dog
Basic Info Age:7 Born: November 27 Species: Wolf/Dog Gender: Female Height:1'2 Alignment: Neutral Fur Color: Light grey and Light blueish-grey Attire: Pink/gold dress, pink ribbons. Ability Type: Speed Special Powers: Lycan & Vampire powers Elemental Powers: Light & Dark powers Weakness: Silver Favorite Food: Raw Steak, Ice-cream, Sweets(I had to) Personality (Can be edit) Amira tries to follow after her Older Brother, Aidan. Inspired and wanting his attention, she'll do everything he does just to be like him. Somethimes Amira comes out as a spoil brat, but mostly she gets jealous of her older brother; which creates the personality of being a brat. Back Story Basic Skills Ebony Weapon: Bow Weapon discreption: Ability:Able to gather the surounding Light or Dark energy and fire thos energy through her bow. It can simultaneously fire up to 20 arrows Light Ability Falling Star: A spear of light, almost like the stars at night, she can shoot a total of four all at once. Blinding light: She can blind her openents for about 6 seconds. Blazing Solar: During daylight hours, Krissi can run faster than a normal vampire Dark Ability Shadow Clone: This technique creates copies of the user. Amira's energy is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Twilight Ability Twilight Absorption:Amira can absorb energy into her body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of energy. Amira is able to absorb energies that she comes in contact with. Twilight Constructs:Amira can turn twilight energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Twilight Infusion:Amira can channel twilight energy through any object she desire usually by a combination of Darkness Infusion and Light Infusion making them dangerous to enemies of either side. Vampire Ability Being a mix blood of Outcast and clan-blooded vampire. She has high senses and acute hearing, and her night vision in the dark is acute like it's daylight at night. As a vampire, she has a form of her own which isn't any different from her normal. Sharp fangs and large wings, vampires are quick in the air, far quicker than when they are running. They may seem very fast on their feet, but slow compare to a Lycan. Vampires have charm on their side, able to trick any fool into a trap, only those wise and smart enough could avoid them. Charm: She can charm any male with her cute(Or Beautiful appearances, either or.) Only males that are truly in love with another female could not fall for the charm, and those who are wise or smart can resist it. Lycan Ability Lycan are able to consciously shift between their normal form and werewolf form at will. Lycans become stronger and more powerful with age, both physically and socially. Other factors can also effect their strength; such as feeding. A well-fed Lycan will recover faster than a Lycan who has not fed for some time. Lycans who regularly overindulge will usually take mere moments to recover depending on the severity of the wounds. Lycans display incredible speed, reflexes, endurance and agility. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves and are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves. It should be noted that when in his Werewolf forms he's far faster than when in normal form. Lycans can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. They possess the ability to land on their feet when falling from above. Hidden Shadow:She can only use this technique in his Lycan form. Amira moves with great speed, moving so quickly that he creates countless after-images of herself as he moves. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Amira to pull off numerous blows to her opponent from all angles. This mass also provides a limited amount of resistance when the afterimage is cut, which can deceive an opponent into believing that they have struck the original. Family Mother:Krissi The Dog Vampire Father:Kyros the Spartan Wolf Brother:Aidan the Wolf/Dog Sister: Amira's Friends/Enemies Friends:Kaede The Timber Wolf, Judas the Wolf Likes: Dislike: Enemies: Older Amira Age: 420 years 16 Job: SingerI thought this over Her Family Husband: Aidan the Wolf/Dog Oldest Son:Kirito the Wolf/Dog Second Son:Celestia the Wolf/Dog Youngest Daughter:Meia the Wolf/Dog Personality Amira is a respected female, who can respect those around her- But, still haven't given up her love for sweets and her caring love for her older brother. Amira can be a challenger and serious when it comes to fighting or protecting her family and her fame, mainly so she can still have the job. Languages: German, Japanese and English speaks English, sings in all three languages be edit. Quotes "Oni-chan!" -When she is always calling out for Aidan. Trivia *Amira can drink blood but she doesn't need to eat to survive. It's also true the other way around. She can only eat and never have to drink blood for survival. *If Amira does drink blood, she loves Sweet tasting blood. In another word, anyone who ate candies, or anything sweet have sweet tasting blood. *Becuse Amita dinks Adin's blood regularly he is able to comunicate to her telepathicaly. If she dosen't drink his blood for 4 weeks (or If Aidan stops drinking hher blood for 4 weaks) then they lose it. Gallery Amira -Krissi and Kyros' second child color-.jpg Amira -Krissi and Kyros' second child-.jpg Amira and candy.png Christmas picture -almost all of my characters-.jpg Amira questiong Aidan.jpg Aidan and Amira Sister love.jpg Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings Category:Vampires Category:Werewolf Category:Lycans Category:Wolf Category:Dog